A Line Between Love and Hate 4
by XlordxofxmyxheartX
Summary: A date with Sasuke!


**(4) A Line Between Love and Hate Shikamaru and Sasuke**

**...:Next Day:...**  
It was just an ordinary day for Heaven again, especially the first mission as a team. Although it didn't include Heaven because she was told not to help them. Again, Heaven was lost in thought, she never pays any attention to where she is going so far she hasn't bump into anything or anyone. Yet that was until a guy came walking out of the store.  
"Oh. I'm sorry." said Heaven, getting out of her lost thoughts.  
"Its alright." said Shikamaru  
Looking up at him, she began to blush which it didn't really show at all.  
"Huh. Hey its you again." said Shikamaru  
replying back with a questioned expression "huh" and at the same time playing dumb.  
"Your the one who bumped into me at the ninja academy before lunch was over." said Shikamaru  
"Oh yeah now I remember." said Heaven giving him a smile.  
As he looked at you with confusion.  
"My name is Heaven Abumare." said Heaven  
"Oh. My name is Shikamaru Nara. NIce to meet you Heaven." said Shikamaru  
Walking with Shikamaru, they both laughed and enjoyed each others company.  
"Well...I guess it ends here." said Heaven  
"Huh...Where are you going?" said Shikamaru, not wanting Heaven to leave.  
"Oh. Kakashi sensei gave us a last minute mission to do." said Heaven  
"Huh. Well thats weird. A jounin giving your team a last minute mission." said Shikamaru  
"But I had a good time hanging out with you Shikamaru." said Heaven, giving him a smile, she turned around and ran off.  
"Me too I had a good time." Shikamaru whispering to himself.  
Finally meeting the rest of the team, Kakashi came and told us what our mission was. The team 7 mission was to find and catch five missing kittens. Heaven thought to herself, that should be easy. Everyone was all together except for Heaven. Although it was suposed to be a team mission, but instead she went on ahead and did her part. As for the rest well, it took them forever to locate all of them, but Heaven had fun watching Naruto the most, trying to catch the kitten, running back and forth after the kitten until finally he caught the kitten. As for Sasuke and Sakura they both did their part. And our mission was finish, walking back to the village. Sasuke finally had the courage to come up to Heaven and speak to her.  
"Hey. Heaven I have a question to ask." said Sasuke  
"Huh. So what's your question Sasuke?" said Heaven  
Heaven looking at Sasuke, wondering what kind of question he's going to ask.  
"Well...Everytime we have a mission as a team, your always the first one to finish. Why is that?" said Sasuke  
Heaven thought to herself, This doesn't seem to be Sasuke, maybe he's just jelous or curious.  
"Oh. Well...you see if you get things done and you don't have to deal with things for a very long time." said Heaven, holding the kittens at the same time she was petting it. With a simple answer Sasuke whispered to himself "oh"  
"Uh...Heaven." said Sasuke  
"Huh", she said turning her head, facing Sasuke.  
"After this, do you want to have something to eat?" said Sasuke  
Looking at Sasuke and towards Sakura which she was in front of us. Heaven felt a bad vibe about this because she knew Sakura likes Sasuke and Heaven doesn't want to get caught up in this Sasuke Fan Girls stuff.  
"Uh...No its okay. Besides my mom is cooking my favorite meal tonight." said Heaven  
Turning down Sasuke, he felt that it was stupid. Returning to the mission office where the 3rd Hokage was the team returned the five kittens to the owner who was awfuly happy that the kittens were safe. Walking towards the door Sakura quickly called her name. While Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the office.  
"Heaven."  
"Huh" as Heaven stopped and faced Sakura.  
"Yes Sakura." said Heaven  
"You can go." said Sakura, looking down  
"Go where?" said Heaven, acting confused  
"You can go with Sasuke, since he asked you." said Sakura  
Looking down at the floor.  
"But I already said No to him." said Heaven  
"Its okay I already told Sasuke." said Sakura  
Heaven looking over to Sakura with an astonished expression, she didn't want to say any thing else, but she did.  
"Uh...Sakura?" said Heaven feeling even more confused.  
"Well you better get going, he's waiting for you." said Sakura  
"B...But Sakura?" said Heaven  
"Go before I change my mind." said Sakura  
giving Heaven a fake smile.  
"Uh...Okay if you say so." said Heaven  
Although no matter how she didn't want to because of how Sakura feels about him. Heaven walked out of the door and saw Sasuke waiting for her, leaning against the wall he waited until she approached him. Walking towards Sasuke as he stood up from leaning against the wall.  
"Ready Heaven.' said Sasuke  
Heaven's attitude changed, not showing her soft side.  
"If you think this is a date it's not." said Heaven  
Walking past Sasuke, as he listened to Heaven's word and agreed to the words that were being said by her, he followed from behind until reaching the exit door from the main building.


End file.
